


Their Friends

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teen Romance, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, it's a bad summary but it's still cute, this is pretty cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: Their friends don't like them together and think that they're better off without each other. They might fight a lot and make up too quickly, but Beck doesn't see a problem with it. They define their relationship, not their friends.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Their Friends

Their friends don’t like them together. Their friends believe her abrasiveness is incompatible to his calm demeanor. Their friends constantly suggest to him that they should break up because their tumultuous relationship gives their friends stress and anxiety and tears the group apart. To be frank, they both know they have issues. They know they fight a lot and forgive each other too easily without discussing what really happened. That’s just them, and they don’t see a problem with it. They love each other anyway. 

Beck sits on the floor of his RV, messing with the record player he found while cleaning out his grandmother’s garage. He doesn’t own any records, but he knows Jade does, so he invites her over as long as she brings her record collection with her. When she arrives with two crates full of records, he smiles and helps her carry them in.

“Is there any reason why you wanted me to bring all my records?” Jade asks after tossing her purse on his bed. She steps out her boots and sets them by door like she usually does. 

“I found a record player in my grandma’s garage,” Beck proudly explains and points to the apparatus on his coffee table. After nine hours of lugging junk out of his grandmother’s stuffy garage in the Los Angeles heat, that was the only thing she would let him take back. He really wanted her beat-up 1973 Ford Mustang, but she refused even though she hasn’t driven it in fifteen years. He settled for the record player instead.

Unimpressed, Jade raises her eyebrows at him and shakes her black hair out of her face, placing her hands on her hips. “And?”

“I wanted to listen to music with you,” he answers simply and sits on the floor again. He pats the patch of carpet next to him, signaling for her to sit down in that spot. Honestly, this is just an excuse to spend time with her because for the past few days, the only time they have alone together they have spent it either fighting or having sex. He doesn’t want that tonight. Well, maybe the latter, but only if she wants to. 

Jade smiles slightly and sits down next to her boyfriend, eyeing the record player. “That better not scratch up any of them up,” she snaps.

He knows that the records are not technically hers. They’re most likely her father’s. He figures she took them from the guest room when her father left for the evening. “It won’t,” Beck reassures and strokes her arm. 

They spend the next hour looking at each record, trying to find one that they’ll both like. Every time Beck picks a sappy one, Jade glares at him, turning it down without saying a single word. Whenever Jade chooses an R&B one, Beck scrunches his face and shakes his head. After looking at all of the records, they’re exhausted. 

“You’re so picky,” Jade whines and exhales loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. She sits across from him now with a stack of records at her side. 

“ _I’m_ picky?” Beck asks incredulously and knits his eyebrows. He is honestly offended. Every option he gave her she shot down, and _he_ is the picky one. 

“Yeah, you are,” she reiterates in a harsher tone and crawls to another pile of records that Beck looked at earlier. 

He rolls his eyes. There is no way he is the picky one. Then, the thought of her wanting to start a fight creeps into his head, and that’s the one thing he didn’t want to happen tonight. He has to change the flow of the conversation. After running his fingers through his hair, he shrugs and suggests, “Well, maybe your father has a bad taste in music.” 

Jade looks at him with wide eyes then at the record player and pouts a little. Beck can tell she agrees with him but is too stubborn to admit it. 

Jade picks up the closest record next to her and slides it out the sleeve. She carefully places it on the platter and aligns the tone arm with the record. She begins swaying slowly when the music starts playing before getting up to dance to the music. She moves sultrily yet gracefully, quietly singing the lyrics and never taking her eyes off of her boyfriend. 

Beck can’t get enough of her, absolutely captivated by the way she spins around his RV. The fluid roll of her shoulders. The slight suggestive rock of her hips. The careful stepping of her feet while she tries to not stumble over the stacks of records. If there were any doubts in him about their relationship, this moment had definitely cleared them. He smiles to himself, admiring the girl he fell in love with and continues to fall in love with every day. 

Jade looks at Beck and holds out a hand to him, singing, “ _C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie._ ”

Beck shakes his head, pushing her hand aside. “You know I can’t dance.”

“Does it look like I care?” she smiles genuinely and reaches her hand out further. 

Eventually he allows her to pull him into her arms, and they dance together. They sway to the rhythm of the music with her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips. 

When Beck trips over his feet, Jade chuckles softly before stopping herself by sucking her lips into her mouth. He knew this would happen. He knew he would embarrass himself and it would kill the mood.

Beck huffs and rolls his eyes before looking down at her. He says, “I told you I can’t dance.” 

She simply shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She kisses him softly and quickly. “No, it’s fine, babe,” she reassures and bats her eyes. 

Beck connects their lips again, giving her a longer kiss, and they spend the rest of the night like that, dancing in each other’s arms and kissing from time to time. 

* * *

Their friends hate when they fight because they bring their arguments with them wherever they go. Their friends can never have a day of peace with their incessant bickering. Their friends say that she picks fights with him because she loves being angry which is partially true. Their friends think that he deserves a break and possibly someone who won’t argue with him about every single thing. However, their friends don’t understand that he likes to make her angry, that he likes the way she screams at him occasionally, and that he loves her no matter what. 

Beck speeds down the freeway, tightly gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. Jade sits in the passenger’s seat with her arms tightly crossed over her chest, fuming. She has accused him of flirting with the waitress at dinner tonight while she was in the restroom, but to him, she has it all wrong. He claims he was just being friendly with her, but that’s not how she saw it.

“I was not flirting with her,” Beck raises his voice defensively and looks over his shoulder to see if he has enough room to pass the car ahead of them. He couldn’t believe that a simple interaction would set her off _this_ much, but it’s Jade after all. 

“Then why’d she put her fucking number on the receipt?” she yells back and knits her eyebrows together. She throws the balled up receipt at him and crosses her arms over her chest again, huffing loudly. 

He sighs in annoyance and adjusts his grip on the steering wheel. “I don’t know!” he retorts and gets in front of the car he just passed.

“Do you think she’s pretty?” Jade screams in frustration. 

Confused, Beck furrows his eyebrows. “What?” he asks incredulously, pushing down on the gas a little and thinking that she can’t be serious. 

But he knows she is, and she isn’t calming down any time soon. Through gritted teeth, she reiterates, “do you think she’s pretty?”

“No, I don’t,” he answers half-truthfully and glances behind his shoulder to see if he can pass again. He found the waitress conventionally attractive, which doesn’t mean much in his opinion, but he wouldn’t think twice about dating her. That’s absurd. Not to mention, Jade is the prettiest girl he has ever laid eyes on. Why would he want to dump his girlfriend for some girl who he barely knows and doesn’t care to know? He would rather be with Jade. Every day. Every night. Every second until he can no longer breathe.

“Didn’t look like it ten minutes ago!” Jade points out, still yelling. 

“Well, you weren’t even fucking there so!” Beck shouts back bitterly and glances over to see the hurt look on her face. He could tell that comment stung by the way her face softens, the way her body recoils, and the way her mouth falls agape.

“Oh,” she utters and rests her head against the car window. 

Although she can’t see it, he still smiles insincerely and speeds up to pass the car beside them. He just wants to go back to his RV alone because he is tired of talking about this, so he picks up his speed and counts how many exits there are until he needs to take the one to get to Jade’s house. They’re not too far, but the traffic is picking up, and the cars they’re approaching are at a standstill. Beck can’t see that, though.

“Well, if you’re just gonna flirt with every girl you see, then we should just break up,” Jade mumbles, her breath fogging up the window. Beck can hear the hurt in her voice, and it breaks him. He didn’t mean to upset her, but she was annoying him, and he wanted her to stop.

Beck shakes his head and sighs, clarifying, “No, that’s not what I’m—”

“Do you even love me?” she interrupts and glances back at him.

Beck takes his eyes off the road to look at her, who refuses to meet his gaze, not realizing that his speed is nearing a hundred miles per hour. Not noticing the bright lights of the brake lights ahead of them flood his car. Not seeing they’re about to crash, he says sincerely, “Jade, of cour—”

“Beck, slow down!” she screams and squeezes her eyes shut. “Beck, stop!”

Beck slams on the brake hard, barely missing the car and the traffic in front of them. They forcefully lunge forward, and he catches Jade with his arm before her head could hit the dashboard. 

“A-Are you okay?” he stutters and places his hand on his chest as he catches his breath. Terrified, he can feel his heart pounding out of his chest. 

“Yeah, I am,” she chokes out and opens her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. “Are you?”

Beck nods and lets out a shaky breath, leaning back against his seat and running his fingers through his hair. He stares at her, feeling relieved she was there to tell him to stop. He wonders what would’ve happened if she hadn’t said anything. Would they be injured? Would they be dead? Would he be dead, and she be alive? Or would she be dead, and he be alive? He hates that last outcome. He hates he let himself get so carried away in a petty argument to the point that he almost killed them or someone else.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head before slowly inching forward along with traffic. 

“You’re insane. You know that, right?” she exhales and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear, easing the tension in the air. 

“Insane about you,” he chuckles to himself and looks at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ew, gross,” she says and tries to suppress a smile. “Keep your eyes on the road, Oliver, and watch your speed.”

Beck grabs his girlfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Fortunately, he manages to get her home safely despite the minor trauma, receiving a kiss before she leaves him for the night. 

* * *

Their friends pray that they’ll break up. Their friends claim that it’s better for the both of them and for the group. Their friends want to put an end to their relationship so bad but know that’ll do more harm than good. They love each other. They need each other. He’s the only one that can calm her down and is willing to listen to her even when she’s spewing nonsense. She’s the only one that he can confide in and be vulnerable with. They think that their friends should be more understanding of their relationship and should accept them regardless. 

Beck wakes up in his RV, lying on his girlfriend’s bare stomach. He admires the way her chest slowly rises and falls while she sleeps, the way she quietly snores, and the way her gold hex nut necklace rests casually around the purple bruises on her neck. 

Jade is a heavy sleeper, so to pass the time, he lightly strokes her arm, drawing random patterns on her pale skin with his finger, and hums under his breath. When the sun peeks through the thin curtains and shines in his eyes, he faces the other way and traces the star tattoo on her other arm. She groans softly and stirs a little in her sleep, and he quickly looks up, seeing her eyes tighten then relax. 

Eventually, he stops touching her arm and focuses on the sounds her stomach makes. The gurgles remind him of his fish tank and that he should probably clean it soon. If only he had the time or cared that much. He makes a mental note to clean it before the next time they go to the beach just in case.

When he gets tired of listening to her stomach, which is fairly soon, he presses his chin into her pale flesh and notices she’s awake. They lie there silently, staring at each other as she runs her fingers through his dark hair. 

“How bad are they?” Jade asks, referring to the hickeys on her neck and chest. Although she hates them, he doesn’t see much of a problem with them. It’s a way to show the world that she’s his as if the way that they argue and make up didn’t prove it enough. 

“They look fine to me,” Beck answers nonchalantly and props his chin in his hand after realizing it’s probably very uncomfortable for her for his chin to be digging into her stomach. 

She rolls her eyes as usual and places her hand on his shoulder, caressing the scratches on the tan skin. He, on the other hand, doesn’t mind the marks on his back. He loves them because they tell him when he’s making her feel good.

“I love you,” he says for what must be the millionth time and kisses her skin. He waits patiently for her to say it back, realizing it might be a while but he’s willing to wait. 

“I love you, too,” she returns after a short pause and sigh, and Beck grins in contentment.

They continue lying in bed, staring at each other in silence since neither of them want to get up. Beck gets caught up in her features. How her eyes are the most perfect shade of blue. How the bridge of her nose curves and how she glares at him for eyeing it for too long. How her black hair effortlessly frames her face and how it still looks pristine despite their late night activities. 

“Do you really think we should be together?” Jade speaks up and rakes her fingers through his hair again, avoiding his gaze. 

Tilting his head to the side, Beck knits his eyebrows and asks, “What makes you think that?”

“Because we’re both trouble, especially me. Like, Beck, I have so many issues that...” she trails off and laughs uncomfortably, shifting underneath him. She pauses and purses her lips before finishing, “And your friends don’t even like me or us together. Besides, you deserve someone better.”

He looks at her in disbelief. Despite outwardly expressing that she doesn’t care about what others think about her and her relationship, he knows that she still cares. After all, their friends make it pretty clear how unpopular their relationship is. “I don’t see anything wrong with us,” he admits openly and gently scratches her pale stomach. “It’s how we work, and _our_ friends shouldn’t care, and honestly, I don’t care what they think.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes again, twirling a few strands of his hair with her fingers.

“And I only have eyes for you,” he smiles softly. He means it obviously. He always does. “Anyways, those other girls out there aren’t my type.”

She smirks and cocks an eyebrow. Taking the bait, she inquires, “Oh, you have a type now? What is it?”

He shrugs and grins like an idiot. Her idiot. “You.”

She smiles, and a light flush, which he hasn’t seen in a while, spreads across her cheeks. He lies on top of her again and plants another kiss on her stomach, lowering himself with each of the other following kisses. He wants to show her how much he loves her. He wants to take care of her. He wants more scratches on his back. He wants to make her feel good. Before he can reach his destination in between her thighs, she grabs his cheeks and pulls him up.

“No, no. These lips first,” Jade pouts, and Beck pecks her lips teasingly. When they separate, her eyes flutter open, and she frowns and demands, “A better one.”

He hovers over her, smirking, “What’s the magic word?”

She rolls her eyes again and says in a playfully needy tone, “Please?”

He connects their lips again and gives her a proper kiss this time, a longer and passionate one, and once she’s satisfied, she lets him travel down to where he wanted to go in the first place and please her.

**Author's Note:**

> A final thing here.  
> Jade is singing "La Vie en Rose" by Edith Piaf (i have no idea if it's technically ~her~ song but i like this version), and when she says, "C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie," it means, "It's only him for me and me for him for life" or something like that, and I die every time.


End file.
